Changes
by Live-Laugh-Love-Peace
Summary: Everything that could go wrong has. And everything that might go wrong will. *This is an anything goes story so there isn't just one couple, everyone in this story is pretty.. dirty so who knows who will find love? Niley? Jemi? Nelena? Loe?* Re-Uploaded
1. Introduction

****Author's Note: ok i just added a little bit more to the story... Because.. Well i felt like the first Introduction didn't give out enough information so I thought it was a little bit dry. I added a little bit more though so... Enjoy!****

4 Girls

A Million Reasons

and

The _Same_ Mistake

There's Miley Cyprus. She's quiet, scared, and lost. So in school, as you can only imagine, she is a Loser. Not worth mentioning. Not worth your time. And she knows this, and that's how she likes it.

There's also Demi Lavoto. She's bold, fearless, and loyal. But she is also insecure and willing to follow anyone that will give her direction. She's not proud of this, but she can't help herself.

Then there's Selena Goemez. She's rich, proud, and hated. In a word, she's popular. Everything's great with her life. Except that is the farthest thing from the truth.

Lastly, there's Emily Osmen. She's a follower, liar, and sidekick. And there's also a reason why she was put last.

They are _all_ **Unprepared**, Selfish, and now, they carry the most **_precious gifts_** within them.

A Baby.

So now I have a question for you: When you put a certain group of people together with no rules, no limits, how many lives will be ruined?

It's a trick question because it doesn't matter. Life goes on. Life throws you obstacles. Life gives you strenght, beauty and happiness. And no matter what you do or how far you run away everything Changes.

What was once** friendship**, will now be turned into **jealousy:**

"I was only trying to help!" Demi screamed.

"Yea? Well next time you think of 'helping' me. Don't bother." And with that, Miley turned away.

What was once **hatred**, will now be turned into **love:**

"I'm confused, scared, and I feel like I've lost all direction." Nick cried out "Please don't turn your back away from me now."

What was once **confusion**, will now be **_chaos:_**

Everyone turned, searching for the one girl that caused all this, but she had already left.

What was once **bitterness**, will now be turned into **forgiveness:**

"How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

"You don't have to say it at all." She gave a slight smile, "Because I will never forgive you."

...or not.

****Pretty Epic? No? I guess it isn't really, but inspiration struck me while I was watching The Hills and the commercial for Teen Mom came on and I kept on thinking hmmmm I could make a story out of this. And so I did. Please review, even if you hate it. Actually ESPECIALLY if you hate it. I welcome constructive critism and if you see any grammatical errors please feel free to tell me.**  
**3-5 Reviews until the next one maybe? I don't know if I should ask that since it's my first multi-chapter and my second ff story, but I like the feedback so I'm asking for 3-5 please? ****

**_xoxoxoxo Peace_**


	2. Miley: Let's Crash My Crush's Party

_"Miles, can I tell you something?" Jake lifted Miley's chin._

_"Of course, you can tell me anything. You know that." Miley smiled._

_"I lo-Answer your phone! Miley! It's me! Your best friend Demi, also known as your alarm clock! Now I know that you hate school so that is why I took the liberty of making your day better by letting my voice be the first one that you hear in the morning. SO WAKEY WAKEY and YOU'RE WELCOME!" _

Miley Cyprus groaned, got out of bed and turned off her 'alarm clock'. _Thanks a lot Demz, just before Jake was about to tell me he loves me. But only in my dreams. _She smiled a sad smile, knowing that today was not gonna be any better than the days before them.

Miley took a shower, and got dressed in her usual attire- a loose and flowy, black blouse, dark wash skinny jeans, and of course, her signature converse. Running down the stairs, she pushed her brother aside to get a waffle, but of course her greedy older brother got them all before her already. The dark haired girl groaned for the second time that morning. "Come on David, couldn't you have saved a waffle for me?"

"Sorry Miles, ya snooze ya lose." Miley's eldest brother, Zac, said.

"Zac! I thought that you were coming home from college next week," Miley said, hugging her brother at the same time.

"See David, this is how you should have greeted me," Zac let go of his sister and then turned to his seventeen year old brother.

"David Henry Cyprus what did you do?" Even though she was the youngest sibling, being sixteen, she was the peacemaker.

"Nothing... I just happened to... punch Zac in the stomach... Very LIGHTLY!" David cried out in defense.

"What are you talking about? I'm bruised." Zac whined, rubbing his stomach to show how hurt he was.

"Whatever you pansy," Mitchell said. Miley couldn't help but laugh at that one. _God I love my brothers._

"Well as much as I want to stay here and help you with your dilema, I can't considering you ate all the waffles." Miley playfully glared at her two older siblings.

"Miss Miley, would you like me to make you some waffles for school?" This came from Mrs. Launter, the Cyprus' personal chef.

"Oh no thank you Mrs. Launter, I'll just grab some toast as my breakfast." Miley grabbed one and went straight to the door. "Bye David, bye Zac!"

"Bye Miles," Her brothers said, just as the brunette skipped out the door

"What are you so happy about?"

Miley jumped. "Demi! You scared me!"

Demi Lavoto laughed, hugging her best friend, "How can I possibly scare you? I'm adorable and you know that I meet you here on this spot every morning."

"Well I wasn't paying attention, and you can't just do stuff like that to a person and not expect them to be a serial killer." Miley started walking in the direction of her personal hell on earth.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So you didn't answer my question, because the Miley I know would never skip anywhere let alone school on a Monday."

"Zac came home early!" Miley said, excited.

"That's great! There's finally some eye candy in this town" Demi exclaimed "I have an idea, let's ditch class and head back over to you house!"

Miley laughed, "Demi! Ewwww that's my brother you're talking about. Plus, you know you and I would never skip school."

"I know because we're just goody two-shoe little nerds." Demi sighed theatrically.

"No you're not, but I am so no." Miley fimly said.

/\\\

**Miley's POV**

Demi rolled her eyes and we turned a corner, the school now within viewing distance. Without looking where I was going, I ran smack dab into Jake Ryan, one of the most popular guys at Thompson High, and the guy I plan to marry.

"Sorry, uhh..." Jake said, forgetting my name. _Of course you wouldn't know, considering we've had two classes together this year._

"Miley. Her name is Miley, Jake, you should know that considering you've been in the same school as each other since grade school." Demi said, helping me back up.

"Oh yeah, I knew that. Honestly I did," Jake flashed a smile in my direction, which made me turn completely red, embarrasing me in the process. I was about to say that it was fine that he didn't know my name _which it obviously wasn't, _but his attention was already turned to Demi. "Demi, I didn't see you there."

"Obviously." _WHAT? Why is he talking to Demi? He's supposed to like uhhh... I mean talk to _me... _to apologize and everything. _

Jake scratched his neck, seeming not to know what to say. He clearly found his words though, "So Demi, if you're not doing anything on the last day of school, you should really consider going to my party. It's gonna be the best party you will ever go to." Jake smiled an adorable smile**(Can't picture Jake smile an adorable smile? Well then picture his arrogant smile and that's the one Miley's talking about, but cut her some slack she's 'in love' with the guy)**. _He's supposed to smile at me like that. _I was so jealous. I was beyond jealous, I was stark-raving bitch jealous.

"First off, you should never assume that your party is gonna be the best, because I can assure you without ever been at a single one of your parties that it won't be," Demi said counting off from her fingers. "And two, why would I ever consider going to one of your parties?"

"Come on Demi, you know you want to come, just think about it." Jake handed her an invitation, winked, and sprinted off to school. _Why don't you notice me Jake?_

/\\\

**End of POV**

"Party people, be at Jake Ryan's house Friday, June 23rd 9:00 P.M. for the biggest end of the school year bash Thompson High has ever, will ever, and could ever experience..." The two girls had reached the school and Demi was reading the piece of paper in a monotonous, with a hint of annoyance, tone of voice. She was disgusted by the arrogance Jake showed, and at the total lack of guilt displayed after he knocked her friend down.

"How exciting! Another party filled with sex, scandal, sex, beer, and did I forget to mention? Sex." The dark haired girl sarcastically commented on the hideously yellow sheet of paper.

"Wow Dem, for somone who has never been to one of Jake's parties, you seem to know a lot of the things they do. Plus, it can't be that bad, I mean you did just list two of your favorite past times right there." Miley said sarcastically, opening the school doors and heading for her locker.

"Ha-ha," the dark haired girl answered sarcastically, "That was hilarious."

The brunette beside her just rolled her eyes and focused on opening her locker. "Ok, well you know what if you don't want to go to the party then don't." When her locker refused to open, Miley got frustrated. "Ugh! What's wrong with this stupid thing?"

"Chill Miles, we've got like another ten minutes before first period."

"Whatever, Demi I'm gonna get to class." Miley walked away from Demi. She didn't like being mean to one of her only friends, but she was still upset that Jake invited her to his party right in front of her.

"Uhmm, Miles, you still haven't gotten you're books out of your locker."

And with that, Miley's dramatic exit was ruined, she went back to get her books. This time, her locker decided to cooperate and she was able to get what she needed without a problem.

"Are you still upset that Jake bumped into you?"

"Of course not Demi, I'm upset because he invited you and not me to the party right in front of me. And the fact that he didn't even know my name and the fact that-"

"Well that settles it then."

"Settles what?"

"Well obviously we _have _to go to the party so we can show everyone what we've got." **(Lame much? I know, I just couldn't think of anything else.)**

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't invited," Miley could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She had known everyone in this school for years and yet they still treated her like dirt. Everyone thought that she was just the quiet little nerd that was Demi Lavoto's friend. She was sick and tired of being known only as that. People even assumed that she was poor because she was shy. _Well, I'm sorry if I don't like wearing designer clothes just like the Pops to get everybody's admiration. _

"Well then you'll just have to crash."

Miley laughed, she was ashamed for thinking that her best friend would ever have feelings for Jake. "Ok I'm in." Miley grabbed the piece of paper from Demi, "It says that it's a pool party. That should be fun."

"Yea but it also says clothing optional," Demi sighed, "Oh gosh. The things I do for you."

"Because you love me."

"Yea yea and I'd also love to see the faces of one of the Pops when they realize that we're actually gonna go to one of their parties." Demi made a funny face that mirrored the horrified looks of one of the Pops when they realized they broke a nail.

This made Miley laugh, which made Demi laugh until they were unable to control themselves. That is until they saw the one person that can ruin their mood in a snap. Walking towards them was Selena Goemez, the head Pop herself, followed by her group of mindless idiots. The two girls immediately stopped laughing.

"Great just what I needed today." Miley muttered not daring to make eye contact with them, while Demi just glared, daring Selena to say something.

"Ugh. What were you two Losers laughing at?" Selena demanded in the shrill voice that always seem to belong to the head bitch in the school.

"Your face that seems to get uglier every time we see you." said Demi, folding her arm and using her body to cover Miley. She knew how uncomfortable these girls made her.

"Aww that's cute. Demi, the big gorilla, is protecting the Miley, the ugly duckling." Selena laughed, with her followers joining in.

"Good one Sel!" Exclaimed an over-excited Emily Osmen, Selena's right hand man... err girl.

"I know right?" Selena said, proud of her retort.

"What the hell? That made no sense." Demi said getting angrier.

"It's ok Dem I'm sure the dork behind you can explain it to you since you're obviously clueless." Selena said in a patronizing way.

"Are you sure we're talking about me? Because I know how you and that group of stupid sluts behind you managed to stay on the cheerleading squad and it wasn't because you studied 'really hard'" Demi countered.

"Wow Demi you're a cheater and a stalker now too?" Selena asked, feigning surprise.

"Not to mention a liar." Emily chimed.

"No, but since none of you said anything in your defense, it's obvious what you and your little followers did." Demi smirked.

_Good one Dem_ Miley thought, wanting to say something to help her friend but not knowing what to say.

Selena didn't know how to answer that, so instead, she grabbed the piece of paper that was in Miley's hand. "How in the hell did a freak like you get an invitation to Jake's party?"

"She probably-" But Emily was cut off by Selena.

"Let the little baby talk Emily." Selena snapped getting annoyed by her supposed best friend's interruptions.

"I-i-it's... I mean- I didn't-" Miley stuttured.

"Well obviously this is a mistake. _You _would never have been invited in a million years." Selena interrupted, then narrowed her eyes at Demi. _So Jake does have a crush on this little slut. Well then, I'll make sure that doesn't last long. _

"You know what-" Demi screamed, taking a step towards Selena. (It was actully just half a step, since they were already standing pretty close.)

"Shut up! I was not talking to you!" Selena yelled right back.

At this point, everyone in the hall way was looking at them. _Just how I like it, the spotlight is on me. Again. Better finish this now that it is, _Selena thought.

"So this is yours?" Selena gestured towards the invitation, asking Demi. She suddenly crumpled it up and threw it in the closest trash can. "Well consider yourself uninvited." Selena said walking away, with her group, and the onlookers moving away from them as well.

Demi stood frozen in her spot. She was unable to steer her gaze from the trash can that now held her crumpled invitation. _My ticket in. GONE. _

Miley also stood frozen, but for a different reason. Selena _terrified _her. She was one of the main people that acted like she didn't matter. She let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding in, but it turned out to be more of a sigh.

At this, Demi snapped out of it and immediately turned her attention back to her friend. "Are you ok Miles?"

"Yeah... I just... She makes me so nervous and I want to say something back to her, but I... couldn't " Miley sighed again, realizing how cowardly that sounded.

"It's ok Mi, she's just another bitch that we'll have to face before we leave this craptastic town." Demi said, trying to console her best friend.

"Yeah. I guess I just, you know, wished that I wasn't such a chicken and was able to tell her that she doesn't own this place and that she shouldn't strut around like she does." Miley laughed.

"Strut? What are you a cheetah girl now?" Demi giggled, glad that her best friend is feeling better.

"Demi! I didn't know you watched Disney! And all this time I thought you hated it because you said that you thought it was a place where no talent losers get their careers started only to disappear completely when their shows got cancelled." Miley quoted. **(Ohh the irony.)**

"Well that may be true, but you forget about my twin brother that happens to love it." Demi returned. "Speaking of my twin brother, there he is now."

Miley looked in the direction Demi was now facing and did see Mitchell Lavoto running down the halls, tripping in his excitement to get towards the two dark haired girls.

"Hey!Guysguesswhat!" An overexcited Mitchell said.

"Slow down Mitch." Demi said.

"I. Said. Hey. Guys. Guess what." Mitchell enunciated.

"What?" Miley asked, curious.

"Miley don't humor him, he probably just saw another hot chick walking down the halls and now we'll have to listen to him blab on about it because you asked." Demi said, bored with the conversation already.

"The only person blabbing here is you Demetria!" Mitchell scowled. "And anyway we all know that the little lady standing next to you is the only hot chick that I see here."

"Ewww! Mitchell! Can't you see that she is NOT interested." Demi said, while Miley just blushed. Her and Mitchell weren't anything more than friends, and she knew that, but Mitchell was always a flirt around her.

"How would you know? Do you suddenly have the ability to read people's minds?" Mitchell said.

"Ok ok chill. Demetria let's hear what Mitchell has to say." Miley intervened.

"Alright, what i was trying to say before i was so _rudely_ interrupted was that I got invited to Jake's party. Which can only mean that I'm getting on the coach's good side which Jake saw and now I might actually get to play football this season!" Mitchell exclaimed.

Suddenly, Demi's face lit up, "That's great Mitch!"

"Uhmm why?" Mitchell asked, skeptically.

"Because we were gonna go to that party too and now we have a ride!" Demi said.

"Wait you were invited?" Mitchell may be Demi's brother, but he wasn't blind to the fact that Demi and Miley weren't exactly in the _in _crowd.

"Well..." Miley started, but Demi interrupted instead saying, "Of course we were. We wouldn't just _crash _a party."

"Oh ok, well there's Max, I'm gonna go tell him that I got invited." Mitchell ran off to tell his team mate.

"That was weird." Miley said, on her way to Demi's locker before their first class together.

"Well, it's Mitch, what did you expect?" Demi said, taking her books from her locker and heading for Chemistry.

Miley opened the door and she and Demi headed for their seats just as the bell rung. This was one of her least favorite classes, despite the fact that Demi was there. It was because of who she sat next to_. Nick Grey._

_****Gah! Terrible! And it took waaaay too long to write. I'm sorry I'm not planning this story out, so right now I'm not sure who will end up with who. I'll try to make the next one 123456789x better than this, I just needed this chapter to introduce the main characters. The next one will have more... romance? Well not really, but it will have more drama. ****_

**_**The Chapter Names: This is to show who the main of the current chapter is. So this one is Miley, and then the next one will probably also be her just so that I can introduce Nick. Then after that, it will most likely be Demi.**_**

**_**Review? Please? I'll just post when I finish the next one... but reviews will definitely speed up the creative process ;D_****_"_**


End file.
